


November

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: An autumn morning exchange between Carol & Therese.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	November

Therese stood by the foot of the made bed, fastening her leather wristwatch with Carol stepping out from the connected bathroom, working a toothbrush inside her mouth. She was half-dressed in a pair of navy tailored trousers and black stockings. She made a silly face before returning the bathroom to spit into the sink. Therese watched her rinse her mouth with her curled hair falling around face.

They left the apartment together in a hurried pace: making sure all the lights were shut off and the front door was locked behind them. Carol draped a wool arm around Therese’s smaller shoulders and patted for her to move along the granite steps to the parked vehicle.

Leaves scattered around the cobblestones below her once Therese climbed into the passenger seat, tucking her work briefcase between her ankles on the carpet seat floor. Carol moved around the bumper of the Packard—looking like a glamor movie star in a headscarf and sunglasses. She opened the driver’s seat door and got herself settled behind the wheel. 

“Did we forget anything?” she asked.

Therese leaned over to kiss her soft, rosy cheek.

“We’ve got everything now,” the brunette smiled.


End file.
